


Good Boys

by iwaoislutty



Series: The Slut Teacher [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Choking, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, High School, M/M, Oikawa Tooru in a Skirt, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Top Hanamaki Takahiro, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Top Matsukawa Issei, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaoislutty/pseuds/iwaoislutty
Summary: When Matsukawa and Hanamaki came to the living room, their teacher was on his knees, with his back curved beautifully, showing his plumpy ass covered by a tiny panties and with his skirt lifted up to his hips, with his mouth stuffed by Iwaizumi’s fat cock.“You started without us?” Issei asked incredulously.“So unfair.” Takahiro tsked. But they both enjoyed the show as Oikawa choked on Iwaizumi’s dick.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru
Series: The Slut Teacher [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003839
Comments: 4
Kudos: 146





	Good Boys

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back with the seijoh gangbang everyone was asking for lol 
> 
> enjoy :D

* * *

Hajime had been knocking on the door and ringing the doorbell for a good 10 minutes. He knew Oikawa was home, that bitch was just mocking with him. After a few more minutes, he finally heard some noise inside the apartamente and the door was open.

Tooru stood inside with that slim body full of lewd curves, flawless hair and that damn perfect face. 

“Iwa-chan!” he sing songed. “You’re late”

“Fuck you. You know I was knocking on the door.” Oikawa smiled too sweetly at him.

“Oh, I was taking a shower, and then styling my hair. I heard you but you know I have 

to be perfect for my favorite boy. “

Hajime rolled his eyes and passed through him, entering the apartament. Wasn’t his first time in Oikawa’s place, they already met there a lot of times. Fucking in the classroom was fun but there was more safe. 

“And your friends?” Oikawa asked, closing the door and following Hajime to the living  room. 

“They’ll be late.” Oikawa pouted but then twined his arms around the teen’s neck,  pulling him into a kiss. 

“Well…” he said after they pulled apart “We can start without them.” 

Lowering his gaze to his teacher’s body, Hajime saw the crop top he was wearing and the short skirt. He was practically naked. His creamy thighs and toned abs were on full display. Fuck, Iwaizumi’s mouth was already watering. 

“I’m wearing your favorite panties tonight.” Tooru whispered in his ear, making the boy nearly lose his mind. 

“Yeah?” Hajime’s voice was hoarse, full of lust. “Show me.”

Oikawa smirked and climbed on the couch with his back to Iwaizumi. Then he raised his ass a little and lifted his skirt. The boy’s cock jumped into his pants when he saw the pink lace thong panties clinging tightly on that smooth, roundy ass. 

“Fuck…” the boy hissed, grabbing the thin waist and pressing his clothed groin on his  ass. 

The teacher mewled when he felt the outline of his student’s big cock rubbing against him. 

“Iwa-chan…” Oikawa sighed, amazed with the growing bulge in the teen’s pants. “Let me have a taste of this good cock of yours before your friends come.”

Hajime moved away and sat on an armchair while his teacher got off the couch and kneeled in front of him. The boy let him remove his pants and underwear, seeing how eager he was for his cock. 

“Take off your shirt, Iwa-chan, let me see this beautiful body.” Hajime obeyed and soon he was fully naked on Oikawa’s arm chair. “I’ll never get over at how handsome you’re, Hajime.” his teacher said, roaming his hands over his thick thighs and muscular torso. 

Hajime slid a hand on Tooru’s silk hair, seizing it and guiding him to his cock. 

“I don't care, just be a good slut and do your job.” Oikawa chuckled. He loved Hajime’s lack of affection, he just want have some fun fucking his teacher’s brains out. He didn’t care either, Oikawa just wanted to be fucked good by some boy with a huge cock. 

Holding on the base, the older started with soft licks on Hajime’s tip, just teasing him. He lapped at the slit, taking a taste of Hajime’s tasty cum. He knew the teen was getting impatient, then he gave his thick shaft a nice stroke, squeezing him. 

Hajime moaned quietly, tightening the grip on his hair. Tooru wrapped his lips on the cockhead, swirling his tongue on the sensitive skin. The boy cursed loudly when his teacher gave a good suck on his dick, drinking his precum. 

Bobbing his head, Oikawa took half of the cock, curling his tongue around the soft skin and stroking the rest. Hajime’s hips were bucking up involuntarily with his teacher’s ministrations and when Oikawa bobbed his head further, taking the whole thing into his wet mouth, the teen threw his head back, moaning loudly. 

“Fuck yeah…” the boy sighed when his teacher pulled out to lap at the lenght lazily. “Suck my balls, bitch.” he complied, moving to Iwaizumi’s balls and making a show of sucking them, making loud slurp sounds and letting them soaked with his saliva. 

Iwaizumi pulled him away by his hair and held him still as he slapped his face hard with his cock. The teen knew how his teacher loved being slapped on the face by a thick cock. 

“Nhn… yes, Iwa-chan…” the slut teacher purred, sticking his tongue out to have a taste of the dick. “Fuck my mouth now, Iwa-chan… please, ruin my throat with your fat cock.” 

The boy didn’t have to be told twice. He forced his cock through Oikawa’s swollen lips that gladly opened his jaw wide to accommodate the thick girth. The choke sounds as Hajime fucked his throat were amazing. Oikawa’s eyes were rolled back in absolute bliss, tears running down his face as he got his throat abused by his student’s fat cock. 

Oikawa’s throat was squeezing his tip nicely and his cheeks were hollowing around his shaft, making Hajime see white. 

A knock on the door distracted them and Iwaizumi pulled his cock out. Breathless and with his voice hoarse, Tooru said out loud: “Come in, boys. The door is unlocked.” 

Hajime didn’t waste more time and shoved his cock inside Tooru’s mouth again. They heard the door being opened as Oikawa grabbed Hajime’s ass, forcing his cock further into his throat.

“Fuck. You really liked it rough, uh?” the teen said, picking up a harder pace. Oikawa just hummed around his cock.

When Matsukawa and Hanamaki came to the living room, their teacher was on his knees, with his back curved beautifully, showing his plumpy ass covered by a tiny panties and with his skirt lifted up to his hips, with his mouth stuffed by Iwaizumi’s fat cock. 

“You started without us?” Issei asked incredulously. 

“So unfair.” Takahiro tsked. But they both enjoyed the show as Oikawa choked on Iwaizumi’s dick. 

A few more thrusts later, the teen was coming into his teacher’s mouth. Was a large load and Oikawa barely kept everything in his mouth. He kept sucking on the boy’s dick until he was spent, and when Hajime pulled out he opened his mouth to his student to see his cum on his tongue. 

“Swallow now.” humming happily, Tooru swallowed all of his boy’s tasty cum. 

“Hmm… you taste so good, Iwa-chan. I could be fed just by your cum my whole life.” the boy snorted.

“Whatever.” 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa were already undressing themselves, getting ready to have their time with the slut teacher. 

“C’mon, boys, don’t be shy.” Oikawa purred to them, pulling Mattsun close and making him sit on the couch after kissing him. “Oikawa-sensei will take care of you.” 

Iwaizumi remained seated on the armchair, just watching them with an amused smile. 

Oikawa kissed Makki too. The teen didn’t waste time and grabbed his teacher’s ass hard. Tooru gigled into his mouth, rocking his hips slightly on the teen’s, making him groan. 

“One at a time? or both at the same time?” the older asked the two boys that exchanged a look. 

“You can take two cocks?” Takahiro asked in awe. Oikawa chuckled and gave him a peck. 

“Oh, my sweet boy, so innocent. It’s cute.” 

Tooru handed Matsukawa the bottle of lube and the boy smeared his hard cock with the sticky liquid. Positioning himself over Mattsun’s lap, with his back curved and ass raised, Oikawa lifted his skirt, showing the teen his cute ass with the sexy panties. 

“Go on." he encouraged his student. 

Licking his lips, Issei pulled the pink panties aside, finding that the slut’s hole was already stuffed with a butt plug. It was a small size one, Oikawa wanted his pussy tight for his boys. 

The black haired boy removed the toy, hearing his teacher’s mewling. He held his dick with one hand and pulled Oikawa down by the waist with the other. Oikawa sank down slowly, whining at the stretch. Mattsun’s cock wasn't as huge as Hajime’s but was a decent size and was thick enough for him to feel his veins rubbing nicely against his walls. 

Issei was mesmerized watching his teacher’s ass swallowing his cock. He dreamed with this moment for so long he almost couldn’t believe it was happening. He bottomed out and Oikawa let out a loud, effeminate moan, throwing his head back and rocking his hips on the teen’s lap. 

“Oh my god… so good…” Tooru purred, moving his hips back and forth, massaging his prostate with the thick cock. “C’mon, Makki-chan. Come have some fun too.” 

Matsukawa held Tooru’s thighs, spreading them and showing for the other two their teacher’s pussy stuffed with his dick. Oikawa leaned on his broad chest, mewling at the feeling of the boy’s cock moving inside him.

In front of them, Hanamaki had his cock lubed and was ready. With strong arms, Issei raised Oikawa’s body until just the tip was inside him. Takahiro positioned his dick alongside Mattsun’s and, together, both boys started to push in. 

Oikawa grabbed Issei’s arms, digging his nails on them. That’s been a while since he had two good cocks to fuck him and god, the stretch was amazing. He always loved being wrecked by two dicks. 

Nearby them, Oikawa saw Hajime fisting his half hard cock, watching them.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Makki was cursing after they bottomed out. The pressure was different from anything he had experimented before. He already had fucked a lot of boys and girls, but never had a dp. He could feel the softness of Oikawa’s walls and the roughness of Mattsun’s cock. 

“Don’t squeeze too much.” Issei gasped. 

“But it’s so good.” Oikawa mewled, trying to move his hips. “Fuck me, boys, please.” 

“Yeah… we got it.” Mattsun breathed out. It was everything so tight he didn’t know how he hadn’t come yet. 

Mattsun and Makki started to move in and out, rocking his hips slightly, just enjoying the heat and tightness of their teacher’s pussy. 

“Oh, god, yes!” Tooru moaned. “Feels so good, boys.” 

The two teenagers picked a harder pace, fucking the slut faster, slamming his sweet spot with every thrust. Oikawa was in heaven. He leaned on Issei’s chest and let his boys wreck him at their wish. 

They were fucking him rough, just the way Tooru loved, thrusting inside him brutally. The boy’s moans were almost drowned by the sound of their hips slapping his ass hard. 

“Oh god… yes yes  _ yes.”  _ Oikawa whined, his body bouncing harshly. “Don’t stop funcking me, please.” 

Tooru was completely lost in the pleasure the two teens were giving him when he felt something poking his mouth. He opened his eyes and saw Hajime standing beside him over the couch, holding his hard cock. 

Immediately Oikawa opened his mouth and the boy shoved his fat cock inside. Hajime seized his hair and picked a rough pace, forcing his cock through his teacher’s throat. And oh god, Oikawa was elated to have three handsome boys with big cocks destroying his ass and mouth.

The sight of Hajime choking Oikawa brought the other two to the edge. 

“Fuck… coming…” Issei warned, his thrusts becoming reckless. 

Matsukawa came deep inside the slut teacher, moaning loudly. Hanamaki kept thrusting erratically. Mattsun’s cum was sloshing inside Tooru, dribbling out from his hole. The other boy came deep and hard too, filling Tooru’s belly. 

When Tooru had his climax too, he came so hard that he blacked out for a moment. When he came back to his senses, he was laying on his stomach, with Iwaizumi pounding him on the couch so hard that was stealing his breath with every thrust. 

“No, Iwa-chan… sore…”

“Shut up, bitch, and take it.” Iwaizumi growled.

Oikawa could feel the cockhead poking his stomach. His sensitive prostate being abused again. 

“Oh god, Hajime, you’re so big.” Tooru mewled. He was sore, but Iwaizumi was fucking him so rough and good, growling in his ear like some animal in rut. 

He had his hair grabbed with force and thought was Hajime, but them a hard dick was shoved into his mouth, fucking his throat hard. He looked up and saw Makki and Mattsun standing in front of him. 

Issei was holding his head and making him choke on his cock. He thrust a few times and pulled out. Tooru didn’t have time to breathe, in the next second, Makki was pushing his dick in, picking a rough pace too. 

While Hajime was destroying his ass, Matsukawa and Takahiro were taking turns to fuck his mouth. He barely had time to breathe between a dick and another. He had a feeling that he wouldn’t walk or talk for a few days. 

Oikawa always loved being fucked by teenagers boys because they all were so full of energy and could fuck him for ages, but he didn’t know his students were so wild but he was enjoying so much being used for them that he knew he would get addicted to their cocks. 

Makki and Mattsun were fisting their cocks in front of his face when Iwaizumi came, releasing his pleasure and filling up his teacher’s belly. Tooru came to, his cock rubbing on the couch. 

He was still whimpering, his body shaking with overstimulation as Hajime slammed a few more times on his sore prostate. The other two teens came at the same time, painting Tooru’s face with white, sticky cum. 

Tooru didn’t know what happened after that, he passed out on the couch, his face covered with cum and his ass destroyed. When he woke up a few hours later, he was on his bed, cleaned and bathed. 

His lower back and throat were sore as hell but he never had felt so sated before. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> guys i don't plan write more for this series, so that's it. i hope you liked!!!  
> my next update will be on my haikyuu hybrids series, a kyouhaba, wait for it. 
> 
> thank you for the comments on the previous work, i hope you had some fun reading this one.  
> kudos and comments are appreciate <3


End file.
